


And I'm Home

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Shuuichi comes home from work late one night to find Kaito sleeping on the couch, and decides to join him. After all, it's not every night that he gets a chance to be the big spoon.





	And I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to [my sibling](http://www.selectural.tumblr.com), since it's their birthday today! this is my gift to them. it's not much, but i hope you like it anyway, callie! <3
> 
> ([tumblr](http://corgiboard.tumblr.com/post/161367858910/and-im-home) link)

Shuuichi shuffles into his shared apartment at half past one in the morning with a throbbing ache behind his eyes. As soon as he shuts the front door behind him, his tense shoulders sag, and he heaves a sigh that’s half out of relief and half exhaustion. _Finally… Home at last._

To say it’s been a long day would be one hell of an understatement. He’d had to head the investigation of not just one, but two separate cases, one of which he’d only been assigned to because no one else knew what the hell they were doing. As if shouldering such responsibility wasn’t already bad enough, he’d also been in charge of typing up reports on what he’d found, and organizing the related case files - which wouldn’t have been too terrible on its own, had someone not misplaced said case files and led him to ransack his office looking for them. It had turned out that they’d been mixed up with someone else’s paperwork the whole time, and by the time everything was back in order he’d been ready to start tearing out fistfuls of his hair.

Now he wants nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for the next two days. He doesn’t even have the energy to shower, or throw together something to eat to make up for the fact that his last meal was lunch.

He digs the heels of his palms into his sockets and blinks a few times, and that’s when he notices the white noise of the TV spilling from the living room. How odd. He’d been assuming his partner would be asleep by now.

“Kaito?” he calls tentatively, stepping out of his shoes and shrugging off his jacket. “I know I’m late, but… I’m back.”

When he doesn’t get a response, he walks the four or five paces required to reach the living room. That’s where he finds his boyfriend passed out on the couch, half-curled on his side with a throw pillow tucked between his arm and his head. The voice of a documentary narrator drones on in the background, but it apparently hadn’t been enough to keep Kaito engaged. 

_So he was waiting for me._ The thought brings a fond little smile to his face, even if it’s nothing new. Kaito is often there to greet Shuuichi after the latter comes home from work. It seems that this time, though, Shuuichi kept him waiting for so long that he fell asleep. He considers waking him up, but after watching the steady rise and fall of his chest for several long moments, he gets a better idea.

He finds the remote - it had fallen onto the floor, likely as a result of Kaito dozing off with it in hand - and turns off the TV. Then he carefully climbs onto the couch and attempts to wedge himself into the space between the cushions and Kaito’s back. Fitting isn’t the difficult part, given his thin frame. It’s trying to settle in comfortably without disturbing Kaito that presents a challenge. Still, he thinks he manages it, finally squirming into place with a soft, satisfied huff and tossing an arm over Kaito’s waist.

Then Kaito stirs with a low rumble, and Shuuichi freezes. He hears his name through the darkness, slurred and thick with sleep. “... Shuuichi?”

“Yeah,” Shuuichi affirms, even though he doesn’t really need to, because who else would it be? “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“S’fine, I don’t mind, but… the hell are you doin’, man?” Kaito asks. “When’d you even get home?”

“Just a few minutes ago. Like I said, I didn’t want to wake you, but… this seemed preferable to sleeping alone, so…” Shuuichi trails off with a little shrug.

Kaito snorts. “Damn, you got back late… But you coulda just woken me up, and we coulda gone to bed together, y’know.”

“I know. But I like this,” Shuuichi admits. Even if the arrangement is a tad precarious, he finds the tightness of the space he’s in and the closeness to his partner comfortable. Smiling a bit, he adds, “Besides, if we’d done that, you wouldn’t have let me be the big spoon.”

Kaito puffs out a laugh, not even able to pretend to be offended by the accusation. “Hey, I let you be the big spoon sometimes!”

“Not often enough,” Shuuichi mumbles, burying his face in Kaito’s shoulder.

“But almost, like… half the time.”

“Not even.”

“Oh, c’mon. Gimme a break, I _am_ the bigger one-”

“Just go back to sleep, Kaito,” Shuuichi insists, cutting him off. He lacks the energy for banter over something this silly.

“What, right here?”

“Yeah. I mean, unless you’d rather move, but… I think this is nice.” He lets out a well-timed yawn and adds, “I’m really tired, too.”

“Oh. Long day?”

“You have no idea,” Shuuichi sighs. “Maybe I’ll tell you about it in the morning.”

“Ah. I get it,” Kaito murmurs, voice softening to that tone he only gets with Shuuichi, the one that warms Shuuichi from the inside out. “I’m cool with stayin’ here, then. Whatever works.”

Kaito scoots back enough that he’s flush with Shuuichi’s chest, and they’re so close now that Shuuichi can’t tell whose heartbeat is whose or whether it’s his that just picked up. He supposes it doesn’t matter, though, because then Kaito moves his arm to overlap Shuuichi’s so that he can twine their fingers together, and finally, _finally_ , Shuuichi begins to relax.

“‘Night,” Kaito adds somewhat blearily, stifling a yawn. “Love you.”

Shuuichi hums, not giving him a verbal response. He returns the sentiment instead by squeezing Kaito’s hand and planting a tired kiss on the base of his neck, hoping that it conveys just how content he would be to stay like that forever.


End file.
